


The Time Traveler's Pharaoh

by acuriousmoon



Series: The Sands of Time [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 王家の紋章 | Ouke no Monshou | Crest of the Royal Family (Manga)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Demons, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Gods, Manga & Anime, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Time Travel, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acuriousmoon/pseuds/acuriousmoon
Summary: When she is caught in the machinations of an ancient Egyptian curse, Kagome Higurashi doesn't know if she simply has bad luck or that the universe is conspiring to make the former time traveler its designated chew-toy. Memphis x Kagome. Book one of two.
Series: The Sands of Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101863
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of Inuyasha and Ouke no Monshou that rightfully belong to its owners Rumiko Takahashi and Chieko Hosokawa.

As a former time traveler who had fought against the supernatural that lied hidden within Japan's Sengoku period, Kagome Higurashi knew to always trust her gut. Right now, as she traveled deep into the bowels of a dark and wet Egyptian tomb, that instinct was telling her to run. Take whatever students she could gather from Professor Brown's archaeology class right now and leave. She can handle a lecture from the man later; it's true that an opportunity such as being the first group of outsiders to explore a grave that belonged to Egypt's royal family was miraculous in itself for both the teens and their bespectacled instructor, but was it really worth the risk? Not in Kagome's book.

Was she being paranoid? Maybe, though who wouldn't in a place like this?

This excavation was supposed to be exciting. A once in a lifetime sort of experience for students who were passionate about archaeology. This was especially true for Professor Brown's prized pupil, Carol Lido. Her baby blue orbs practically glowing the inky depths of this place while she held onto with Rody, her older brother, as if she were floating on air. Even the rest of the class, who were bored to tears earlier as they walked around some ruins in the hot and dusty morning, were talking rapidly to each other when they crowded in front of the tomb opening. Now, it seemed like their lesson would be concluded on the jagged steps of an ancient burial site. What a twist.

And yet, it seemed that Kagome was the only one here experiencing this feeling...this fear. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, and now for the first time in two years she wished Sesshomaru were here with her right now. He would know what was down here, for some unfathomable reason he always knew. But the Lord of the Western Lands wasn't here anymore. It was just her, and the knowledge he had taught her prior to his departure from the human world.

 _Expect the unexpected, miko_. That had been the first lesson he instilled into Kagome's mind, and one that she'll never forget.

Looking down into the unknown Kagome knew she certainly was. And speaking of her lessons, every single one of them led her to conclude that walking down those stairs was a bad idea. A terrible one. For anyone.

Now, as she placed another timid step in front of Kagome can say with utmost certainty that allowing the class and their instructor to venture any further was a bad idea. An absolutely terrible one. Mind you, she had tried before Professor Brown led them down here. She explained that with so many students in a such narrow pathway, the prospect of more than one a priceless artifact could be damaged. It would be better that they should wait until the workers brought their findings to the school. Back where it was well-lit, safe, and away from this god-awful pressure that continued to crush them.

The elderly man laughed, brushing off his assistant's concerns like she knew he would. Kagome's next thought had been to sneak the class out herself. It wouldn't have been difficult, Professor Brown was easily distracted and there was more than enough going on around them to distract him for a good long while.

Alas, Carol had caught Kagome, and unwilling to ruin the happiness of her supervisor's best student, the raven-haired woman smiled. She congratulated Carol and Rody on their success, since their family company were the ones sponsoring this excavation. She laughed a little too, even as her head swam and her stomach tied itself into knots.

Thankfully after being cornered in a dead end, Professor Brown heeded to Kagome's words and allowed the students to head home. It was already late, plus Rody promised he would allow the students to get hands-on experience on examining and dating the artifacts during the morning class. Having Carol as a student definitely guaranteed their spot as part of the company's research team.

So without further ado, the students piled up on the bus and were on the road back to Cairo.

The further they had gotten from the Valley of the Kings, Kagome started to calm down. Her head didn't throb in pain and her racing pulse slowed to a normal pace. No one noticed how pale the professor's assistant looked or the light sheen of sweat along her brow. The exuberant teens remained oblivious even how she lagged several feet behind them; obviously, they were far too preoccupied on the identity of the mummy that was buried in that tomb.

Was he a prince, or a king who ruled thousands of years ago? Was he married, famous, or handsome? Powerful in politics or simply rich in fortune?

Frankly, Kagome didn't care. She just wanted to go home and sleep while uttering a prayer under her breath that feeling had been a nightmare, just a figment of her overactive imagination. She wanted to wake up tomorrow and be able to look at the find with excitement, her fingers itching to discover and hold and learn. Discover a new page in normal, non-threatening history.

Was that really too much to ask? She didn't think so. After being sent back in time to stop a power-hungry spider demon from destroying feudal Japan, Kagome thought she was entitled to a break from the paranormal.

An unladylike snort left her mouth as Kagome kicked the door of her rented flat shut later that evening. _Normal_. It was a subjective word, one that she wanted to include in her vocabulary as a twenty-year-old university student majoring in Ancient History.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of Inuyasha and Ouke no Monshou that rightfully belong to its owners Rumiko Takahashi and Chieko Hosokawa.

When she had reigned over Lower Egypt as its high priestess, the person whom Isis loved the most was her younger brother Memphis. She had always watched over him, even before he ascended to their father's throne as king, eliminating those who would dare harm him in any manner. That was her duty; as a sister, as a queen, and as a wife. That was an absolute truth Isis carried with her to the afterlife, and even now, brought back to the world of the living from the tomb she secretly shared with Memphis by the curse she cast upon it three thousand years ago. Now, she would carry out righteous justice upon these non-believers, these barbarians who dared to defy the Egyptian deities by violating her brother's resting place, and in turn dare to anger her.

 _Memphis...Oh, where are you, Memphis? These people have the audacity to take everything from you, even the food that was especially prepared for your own comfort in the afterlife! If you can hear me, do not fear my love. When the Lido clan is destroyed by my hand, and I shall look for you. I will find you, and together we will rule over Egypt once more as Pharaoh and Queen!_ Just when these malicious thoughts were about fester even further, a calm and concerned voice brought Isis out of her reverie.

"Is everything alright, Ms. Isis? You look very pale." Jumping ever so slightly in her seat, Isis averted her attention to the young woman sitting on the right side of the dining table within the Lido household, her inky orbs locking onto dark blue. _This is...Karen? No, this is Kagome. The assistant of that bumbling professor at Carol's school. There is something...strange about her. I fear that she may not be as easy to deceive as everyone else. I must tread carefully if I am to carry out my revenge._

"Ms. Isis?"

"I...am fine, thank you for your concern, Kagome." Then with a tight smile smeared across her face, Isis dipped her spoon in the bowl of warm soup and pretended to enjoy the appetizer. In essence she didn't require any human food for sustenance but the resurrected priestess could not allow that little secret to revealed just yet. It was a blessing from the Gods that she had been able to find suitable shelter while Isis searched for her brother, perhaps even more so that the very person who offered it was Carol Rido. She was the only daughter of the man who responsible for removing Memphis from the tomb, allowing his body to be stolen by vicious grave-robbers. There could be no greater offering to the deities than the clan's youngest child.

Another thirty minutes passed before the dreadful feast ended and Kagome had left the house, allowing Isis to retire to her room with Anubis. She did not require sleep, though silence was needed whilst plotting Carol's demise by her hand. The Egyptian pondered for a while, until finally she had an idea. The woman now knew what she was going to do, and how she would initiate the curse upon those who had so grievously wronged her: Isis would take them, everyone who dared to trespass sacred ground with impure intentions, back to where it all started. Back to Memphis' tomb. Their demise would be poetic in a sense, the crimson hue of their blood splattered against the walls while their screams echoed pleasantly in her ears. As much as she loved the idea, it repulsed Isis at the same had no qualms with being violent by any means, but was it worth violating her brother's resting place even further?

Isis hummed softly to herself as she stroked the dog's spine, her most loyal companion laying beside her on the bed. _Still...if I take them back to the Valley of the Kings, my power would be greater than it is right now. They have taken everything that is so dear to me. Would it not be fitting to show them what I can take from them, and the lengths I would go to be with Memphis once more in Ancient Egypt?_ The high priestess smiled maliciously. Yes. Yes, she'll do that. But in order to trick the wretched Lido clan to returning to the tomb, she needed bait. And Carol Lido would be that bait.

The blonde-haired child was weak and trusting, which was something Isis could use to her advantage. Lure her to there with tearful eyes and a sob story that was too heartbreaking to ignore. The resurrected woman was sure the other girl would follow her without question.

Filled with silent determination, Isis left her temporary quarters and glided down the hall to Carol's room. But just when she stretched a jeweled hand to touch the doorknob, a wave of pain crawled down the appendage and all the way to her bare feet, stunning Isis as she instinctively took a step backwards. _What...What was that?!_

**Ching.**

The Egyptian's sharp hearing picked up the sound of a bell before she looked down to see red string hanging from the knob, coiled in knots with strange words written on paper. Hanging from the very bottom was a small, silver bell. Just when she was about to investigate further a familiar voice called out to Isis.

"Oh, Isis! Is something the matter?" The raven-haired priestess turned around and saw her target with a concerned expression, a towel coiled around her wet neck. Ah, so she had been in the shower then?

Shaking her head, Isis hid her disappointment with a shy, practiced smile. "No, I'm fine Carol. I just...feel restless, that's all. If you don't mind my asking, what is that hanging from your door?"

Carol beamed. "Oh, that? It's a gift from Kagome, the lady who was having dinner with us this evening! I've been having scary dreams when Daddy's company started excavating the tomb, so it's been affecting my grades in school a lot! When I told Kagome about it, she made me a talisman that's supposed to ward away evil spirits," Carol stuck out her tongue, "But personally, I think it's more like one of those dream catchers that were created by the Native Americans! Still, I haven't had a nightmare since! Do you want one from her too?"

Isis shook her head. "No. I think I'll be fine Carol, but thank you." After bidding the teenager good-night, the half-dead woman grimaced silently in the hallowed hall.

_It seems like I am not the only one who is hiding secrets. Am I right...Kagome?_

* * *

Despite suffering an unfortunate setback, the high priestess was surprised to hear some delightful news the next morning: the Lido family were asked to leave the house and return the Valley of the Kings at the police's request. Why would they need them? Because the men who were stationed to watch over the tomb's entrance last night were found dead, drained of blood and appeared to be various stages of mummification. This incident marked the second time that the guards were killed by an unknown maniac in the eyes of the public, whereas these were simply two more victims who had succumbed to Isis' curse. The Egyptian had planned to simply get rid of the family once they arrived at the tomb, but when she saw Professor Brown and that strange assistant of his, it became an opportunity she could not as the American phrase went, kill two birds with one stone.

As soon as they had reached the excavation site, it was almost child's play for Isis to separate everyone in the tomb. With little effort to bring the paintings on the faded walls to life, she had imprisoned both Carol and Kagome in a faint yet dear memory to the priestess.

It as the day when Memphis came to her temple, offering the hearts of men who tried to kill him as sacrifices to their benevolent gods. It was a custom to ensure the new king he would have power over the country. Oh, how regal and dignified her brother appeared, taking delight in the ritual as she carved out the slaves' heart from their chests! Such an expression still made her pulse race.

Removing their hearts in honor of Amun was exactly what Isis intended to do with these prisoners from the twenty—first century. Carol continued to scream at the top of her lungs, calling out to her brother Ryan and Jimmy. Her older companion, however, remained silent. At first Isis believed fear had muted Kagome, until the priestess saw the strange foreigner raise a leg and kicked a guard in the stomach. What she did next shocked the high priestess; the guard, trained at a young age to protect his pharaoh, collapsed onto the stone floor after being punched by Kagome. _A single punch to the jaw_.

Isis watched in horror as she saw more soldiers circle around the professor's assistant, glaring before they all pounced at once. Yet one by one, they all fell down with limbs twisted in odd angles while groaning in pain.

When Kagome raised her head, Isis felt cold water wash over her body. Those eyes...they wasn't any warmth or politeness in them. There was anger. Fury and the desire to destroy. _To kill_.

 _She is...going to kill me? No, no that can't open! How could a mortal, a mere_ human _, kill me? I am —_ Isis' thoughts came to a screeching halt when she felt finger, a hand, coil around her beating heart. The priestess blinked, and almost screamed. Standing in front of Memphis was the wretched Kagome, impaling him through the chest with an arm that was releasing a bright blue light. No blood spilled from the king, yet Kagome had gone through his body and was clutching _her heart_ with a bare, bruised hand _._ How? How was this possible?!

**B-Bump. B-Bump. B-Bump.**

Kagome opened her mouth, uttering five words which caused Isis to unintentionally break the spell.

"Get out of my head."

* * *

Ever since she had shook hands with Isis in Professor Brown's office, the Japanese native knew there was something off about the woman. From the way she looked, the way she acted, and even her uncanny ability to read Egyptian literature that was over three thousand years old. Furthermore, there was the scent that seemed to cling to Isis like a heady perfume; it was a combination of blood, papyrus, and dirt. A shudder crawled down Kagome's spine at the latter component as she slowly regained consciousness, dark blue orbs blinking blearily in the darkness of the tomb.

Regardless of the fact that Naraku had been defeated or even how the Bone Eaters' Well was permanently sealed, Kagame would never get used to that particular smell, or the memories that came with it. After all, who would want to remember a time when their soul had been split in half to reanimate the clay body of a holy maiden who had been dead for half a century? How could Kagome ever forget, when that priestess had tried to kill her more than once to have an entire soul, be a human again? There were times Kagome still thought she could feel the gap, that aching horrible feeling of being only half of what you were. No one could fault her for not wanting to remember the tragic priestess named Kikyo.

However, it was because of her previous incarnation that Kagome had learned to sense a half-dead, half-living person within a matter of minutes. Not to mention the heavy, inky cloud that hovered Isis' head was a clear giveaway to as to what the Lido's houseguest was really like. Unfortunately, she was the only one who could see that...thing.

But the question now was, what was the exact extent of Isis' powers? She had a familiar with ties to the Egyptian deity of death, was able to manipulate others to do her bidding, and even pull them into fragmented memories that seemed all too real. Even when Kagome fought back against those palace guards, she could even feel their bones under her fist. And what she did to Isis, utilizing a purification technique like that...would Sesshōmaru say that it was enough to give the enemy a warning, or too much in an illusionary world?

What she had done to Isis, in essence, was the hand-to-hand version of her archery skills. Once fused with her spiritual power, Kagome's arrows could purify a corrupted soul, exorcise demons and destroy an enemy's barrier. After she had received the longbow from the holy mountain Azusa, Kagome gained another ability in her arsenal: to allow an arrow strike the intended target, if they were using a shield or a hostage, without harming the latter. In this case, Kagome simply gathered her spiritual energy into her dominant hand and struck.

In retrospect, the former time traveler had thought Isis was using the Pharaoh as a shield, or at least Isis' memory of him, like Naraku and other demons had done in Japan's Warring States era. She had no intentions of harming the king, but the expression that the Egyptian had worn after using the technique...

Kagome groaned as she ran a hand through her matted bangs. "I've really gotten myself into a bind this time, haven't I?" Inhaling a deep breath the young woman rose from the ground and dusted off the dirt from her jeans. "Guess I'll have to worry about that later. Right now I need to get out of here and find Carol - "

Just when those words slipped from her mouth, the former time traveler was slammed against the faded wall behind her, wheezing as a jeweled hand coiled tightly around Kagome's throat. Alerted dark blue orbs stared right back at the heated charcoal glare of the devil herself. Isis seemed calm, almost too collected whilst strangling someone. But Kagome could feel those tanned fingers trembling against her throat.

Feh. Sesshōmaru was a grandmaster at hiding his emotions than this woman who reeked of graveyard soil. The Japanese native scowled at the Egyptian priestess.

"It's bad enough that you tried to mess up my mind with those memories of yours, and now you're going to try and kill me again in less than a few hours? I don't know if I should commend you for being brave or a reckless fool." Isis swept her cold gaze over Kagome.

"Clearly I underestimated you." The university student gave the walking corpse a flat look.

"Can you blame me? You don't exactly leave a lasting impression." A low hiss left Kagome's mouth as Isis tightened the grip she around that pale, sickly throat.

"I'll just have to be a bit more creative in regards to how I'm going to get rid of you." Before she could retort or even wipe that damned smirk off of Isis' face with a left hook, Kagome felt something weird against her back. Something that wasn't _normal_.

The faded wall was cracking. Not only cracking from an unknown pressure but it was opening, getting bigger and bigger...was that a _breeze_ just now? Kagome glared at Isis.

"What are you -!"

That was all Kagome could say before the Egyptian pushed her through the wall; throwing a seasoned time traveler down the rabbit hole once again, cursed by the royal family and the high priestess controlling the strings of her fate.

Or so it seemed, for now.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of Inuyasha and Ouke no Monshou that rightfully belong to its owners Rumiko Takahashi and Chieko Hosokawa.

Goshen. Located on the eastern delta of the Nile River, it is a community of Egyptian slaves who work day and night to build temples for their gods under strict supervision. This was the village where Isis had left the time traveler after she had fallen through the tomb's faded walls, obviously her intentions were to have Kagome die from its inhumane conditions. But fortunately for the raven-haired woman who laid unconsciousness in the wheat fields around Goshen's outskirts, two slaves found and took her to be nursed their little hut. Their names were Seichi and Sephora, a thirteen-year-old boy and his mother respectively.

It has been three months since she arrived in Ancient Egypt, and Kagome was still breathing under the tremendous heat wave. The boxy dress and shawl were heavy on her lithe form, though it was a small price to pay in contrast to the alternative scenarios she could currently be in because of her exotic appearance; begging on the city streets, bought by an aristocrat to be a plaything, or even be married to one of the soldiers who were stationed in Goshen. Those were all very good reasons to smear her pale skin with as much dirt as possible, and hide as much hair as possible.

"You there, girl! Bring more water to the western side of the construction site! The Pharaoh wants the monument completed before the arrival of his new bride!" An armed guard yelled from his position on the scaffold, snapping his wrist so as to make sure Kagome had heard the threatening hiss of the whip he possessed. Clicking her tongue, Kagome mutely weaved through the crowded plaza as she did her best to ignore the rising afternoon temperature. Yesterday she and several other women were assigned to make bread. Today she had to make sure the workers were hydrated enough to keep working until sunset.

Tightening the blistered grip she had on the clay pitcher, Kagome reflected on what little information she gathered since coming back to the past. She was definitely in Ancient Egypt, and the current king was certainly not the young man she had seen in the tomb. According to Sephora, Pharaoh Nefermaat ruled over the country and blessed by the Gods with two children: a daughter named Isis, and a son named Memphis.

 _So, Isis transported me back to the past when her father reigned over this place. But why is this particular period significant to her? Does it have to do with the person who was excavated by Carol's family, when he was still a prince? Or...is she trying to prevent something from happening, and she thinks I've got something to do with it?_ Kagome shook her head. I doubt that. _As far as Professor Brown and I had examined back in the future, there were no records about a major event in the mummy's life, or at least what we could interpret from the hieroglyphics because most of them had already faded away. I guess I won't know anything else, at least for now._ Raising the jug over her head, she gave some water to an impatient slave. _Until I know what to do or even figure how Isis was even able to make me travel back three thousand years into the past, I'll have to lay low. I can't get Sephora or Seichi into trouble with the soldiers. Not after all that they've done for me. They are risking their lives to keep a foreigner like myself safe._

Exhaling a deep breath, the time traveler continued her task, trying to as few trips to the Nile as possible to fetch water though this had been proven to be difficult because of the slavers' constant demand for it. When the sun finally descended across the sandy dunes, Kagome was more than happy to return to the hut with Sephora and Seichi on either side. The three of them were covered in dirt, sweat, and blood from the excruciating labor; tonight's dinner would most likely be bread and beer again, nothing too heavy after today's work. Unfortunately for the time traveling priestess, she couldn't go the Nile just to have a sip of clean, _purified_ water without drawing too much attention to herself.

Although it feels odd to drink beer twice a day when her tolerance for alcohol was extremely low, Professor Brown had mentioned in one of his many lectures that what the Egyptians washed down with their meals determined their rank within the rigid caste system. The Pharaoh, the nobility, and occasionally a priest would drink wine, whereas the lower classes would gulp down the drink Kagome was currently pouring for her two companions in the tiny hovel. Sephora smiled, taking a sip from the tiny bowl in her calloused hands.

"You could have easily let me pour the drinks tonight, Kagome. You are our guest here, so at least me do this much for you," Sephora said with a calm smile on her face, making one slowly and softly stretch over the foreigner's mouth as well before the blue-eyed female shook her head. "I insist. We all worked hard today, this is the least I can do for my host and her family."

Seichi hummed in agreement as he nibbled on his bread. "She's right Mom, today was really rough, and we need of all the rest we can get before Ra rises over the skies again. Hey Kagome, do you think there'll be enough time to hear where you left off the other night? With your story, I mean." The Egyptian boy asked, earning him an admonished look from Sephora. But their guest wasn't bothered by Seichi's request; in fact, it made the smile on her soiled face even brighter.

"I'd be delighted Seichi, but let's finish dinner first before the story okay? We can't let the food go to waste!" Kagome chuckled at seeing the jubilant expression on Seichi's face, who now started to wolf down his bread all the while being scolded by his mother for his poor manners. Kagome bit back a laugh before she continued to eat her own supper.

Despite Sephora's attempts to discipline her only child, the time traveler could see also see happiness dancing in her eyes at the prospect of hearing a bedtime story, so to speak. In Ancient Egypt, nearly everyone except for the royal family and other members of the higher caste system were illiterate. To forgot about their harsh environment, some slaves would travel to the plaza of a nearby city to listen to a fantastic tale being weaved by a scholar or even an entertainer who could read.

Most of these stories revolved around the mythology of Egyptian Gods, or a young man who was on a fantastic quest and fought ferocious monsters. In Kagome's case, her tales were the revised version of the training she had endured under Sesshōmaru . After all the last thing she wanted to do was frighten Sephora and Seichi with the thought of demons coexisting with humans. Granted it's a different perspective when you have traveled in feudal Japan long enough to know that a human could even be remotely related to demons, but the people in this particular timeline would most likely stone Kagome to death for even mentioning one with familiarity.

An hour or two passed before both occupants of the hut were fast sleep in their beds, leaving only their guest wide awake. Kagome couldn't fall asleep as easily as Sephora or Seichi with the numerous thoughts bouncing around in her mind. Slowly rising from her mattress, which was really an icy cluster of pebbles that was covered by a bundle of straw, Kagome quietly snuck out of the hut and into the Goshen's dusty streets. Adjusting the inky shawl around her slim frame so none of the guards, the time traveler was able to leave the slave village without a trace and towards the Nile River.

Tonight, she wanted to be alone.

The foreigner did not know how much time would pass or even where she was going, but she was almost willingly to anywhere to calm herself down. Almost, definitely excluding the palace where Isis currently resided in this era. Yet why would the half-dead, half-living priestess take her to this timeline? Was there something that happened here, an event that wasn't even recorded on the walls of the tomb? A memory that only Isis knew about and didn't want it to be preserved in the afterlife?

Kagome shook her head, pausing momentarily to look up at the inky night sky above before she resumed her trek across the dunes. _Still, it's only a theory until I have evidence. And I won't be able to get any sleep at this point if I try to keep grabbing any threads that just don't exist right now. I'll look at the stars for a bit and head back to the village. Hopefully no one's patrolling out this far from the palace or Goshen. Huh...what's that up ahead?_ Her blue orbs sparkled in curiosity as the dust winds swirled around an object of great size. Was it another construction site? But the only one she knew that was laid along the Mother of Egypt was the Great Sphinx. Picking up the pace, the time traveler discovered that it was, in fact, the Great Sphinx, but in a more pristine condition than the one in the future.

Kagome released a low whistle, eyeing the monument with an unadulterated appreciation. The university student had only seen photographs of it during lectures but actually seeing it with her own two eyes, despite the current circumstances was...amazing. Humbling, even. _Amazing. I guess...I can sit on one of its paws?_ Slowly, she walked towards the left appendage before carefully sitting on it. She winced a little. _Just as comfortable as my 'bed', though I suppose it's better than being stung by a scorpion on the sand or being caught by a soldier. It'll do for now since I'm not going to be here for a long time._ Lifting her head, the young woman turned her attention to the glowing stars that illuminated across Egypt.

 _Mom, Souta, Grandpa...I hope they're doing all right while I'm here. I know I called the three of them a few days before I went back to the Valley of the Kings...but...if they can somehow hear me three thousand years into the future...I want to let them know that I'm doing all right. Whatever happens, no matter Carol or anyone else says about my disappearance...just don't come to Egypt. Isis can hurl insults at me, try to kill me and even send me back in time...but she lays a single hand on them I_ _will_ not _hesitate to crush her heart as I could've easily down back in the tomb._ Blue orbs hardened to a chilling shade of sapphire. Anger pulsed through Kagome's veins for five minutes before she slowly started to calm down, breathing in and out.

 _I can't allow my emotions to get the best of me or else the enemy will use it to their advantage._ A humorless chuckle left her mouth. _Geez, if Sesshōmaru saw that, then I'd really get a scolding from him. Probably would double my training regimen. Still...I wonder how he's doing? It's been two years since he left the human world._

Kagome had been initially surprised to see the great dog demon outside of the shrine's main entrance in the present era after the Bone Eaters' Well had been sealed; being offered to learn under him as a pupil to show gratitude for keeping Rin safe during the Final Battle against Naraku, was nothing short of a dream she could've possibly been having at that very moment. She had pinched herself on the arm three times on that day. The following morning, he showed up on her doorstep again demanding that she should be ready for their first lesson in hand-to-hand combat.

Yeah, it was definitely not a dream. And neither were the twenty-four months that followed.

Those two years had been a living hell; Sesshōmaru pushed Kagome to the limits she had as a human, then simply went even further from there. If it's hard to believe that a _human_ could learn something from a full-blooded _demon_ , just ask the time-traveling priestess. She has the scars, the endurance, and the knowledge to prove just how hard she had trained under his guidance.

By the time he had decided that there was not anything else he could teach the _miko,_ it was time for him to leave the human world and retreat to another one. A pocket dimension that would lower its powerful barriers once every hundred years. new world would be a place only for demons, a sanctuary where his kind would not be driven from their homes from two types of humans; those who were either oblivious to the existence of the supernatural while tearing down sacred land to construct buildings that reached the skies, and those who knew demons were real, and would hunt them down for revenge or amusement. Kagome was not ignorant to the darker side of human nature. She knew exactly what they were capable of when pushed too far; while it did pain the _miko_ to see her mentor leave, Sesshōmaru's decision was for the best. Their final farewell had been simple. They exchanged low bows of respect, and the proud demon lord vanished from the city park without a trace.

Six months before she left to study abroad in another country, Kagome tattooed a sky-colored crescent moon over the area where the Shikon no Tama first left her body. The reason? Well, just because she wanted to.

Even though a lot has happened between since that day, Kagome still wandered if her mentor had put in the same vigor to properly taking care of himself as he would do with governing the dimension. To be honest, she often worried more about others than her own wellbeing. It was a vice that she would always have, one that was difficult to break even when Kagome herself had painted a target on her back in this timeline.

A small yawn left the foreigner as she rubbed her eyes. _It must be getting late. Better hurry back to Goshen before anyone sees me._ Hopping down from the Great Sphinx's paw, Kagome raised her arms upwards while feeling the kinks in her spine pop back into place. Swiveling her attention from the left to right, relief flooded through Kagome. There was no one here. Making sure that the tattered hood of her cloak was still secured over head, the Japanese native silently scurried back to the village.

However, Kagome did not know what exactly Ancient Egypt had in store for the woman who had traveled back and forth in time to save humanity. Nor was she aware that there was a prophecy which had foretold her arrival, housed deeply inside the catacombs of a certain temple. The sanctuary that has recently been passed down to its new high priestess Isis by Pharaoh Nefermaat.

* * *

Memphis was utterly bored. Thebes is still in an uproar because Father's new bride would arriving soon from Nubia, and the thrill of riding through the villages had lost its excitement. While he was not too concerned about the impeding wedding ceremony, the crowned prince had heard some despicable rumors about Princess Thali. She had been able to seduce his father, the ruler of the world's strongest country, in less than six months...what was she scheming?

He wasn't quite sure what were the true colors of this princess, as there would still be another week until she had actually arrived in Egypt within one week. Nonetheless, Memphis would keep a close eye on her and show the Pharaoh would kind of person before something terrible would happen to him. Looking up at the sky from his private quarters, the ebony-eyed prince allowed his mind to wander about many things, including when it would be time for Memphis to take over his father's throne. As ready as he may proclaim to his advisors to rule over the country, there was a part of him that wasn't ready to be a king.

But that had been part of the reason why Pharaoh Nefermaat had selected his eldest daughter to be the ruler of Lower Egypt; to guide Memphis on the path to be a great king, who would protect his people and conquer more lands in the name of Ra. Furthermore, with the blessings from the royal court and their deities, Memphis and Isis will be married, thus assuring its position as the world's strongest country.

Memphis scoffed at the thought. Marriage? Why would he do _that_ when he could still ride his horse through the villages and pull pranks on the servants for his own amusement?

Yet unbeknownst to the arrogant Egyptian, the wheels of Fate have started to turn. And soon there would be someone else by his side as the Gods had preordained so long ago.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of Inuyasha and Ouke no Monshou that rightfully belong to its owners Rumiko Takahashi and Chieko Hosokawa.

While Kagome prided herself on the extensive knowledge of folklore she possessed, Carol Lido definitely specialized on Ancient Egypt's history. During a class presentation the blonde-haired teen showed a detailed timeline on the development in architecture, culture, and military tactics. She had even included a minor detail about the high illiteracy rate amongst the slavery population. Thanks to Carol, Kagome knew more about Ancient Egypt that she had ever thought possible. So when the young woman decided to tell a story every evening after being sent back three thousand years, her initial reason to do so was to make Seichi and Sephora happy. Their status within this country determined that, indeed, they would remain slaves under their death. So what was the harm of giving them a little something to look forward to at the end of a long day when they weren't paid for the labor they provided? Kagome did not see the problem, initially. But now...who would have thought an idea like that would come to this?

"Eh? Come again, Seichi?" The foreigner parroted, pausing in the current task of removing feathers from a fowl that would be their dinner tonight. It would be a feast for them, especially since catching one in the rice fields without the soldiers noticing their absence was a miracle in itself. Seichi stared at Kagome in surprise before he recited what he had just said excitedly moments ago, though now in a much calmer tone of voice.

"I talked to a worker and he said that your tales have reached all the way to Thebes! Rumor has it that a well-known scribe supposedly told one in front of a huge crowd this afternoon! Who knows, maybe the royal family and even Pharaoh himself may have heard it!"

"...Oh."

The nonchalant response earned Kagome a small pout from the boy, who had been expecting a much more enthusiastic answer, while his mother chuckled softly under her breath. "Many stories far and wide have been told by scribes in the capital Seichi, so it truly isn't that surprising to learn that our guest's tales is amongst those too. Now, please come here and make sure that the bread is ready to be served." Blue orbs watched the dejected youth toddle across the hut to where Sephora was before the time traveler's focus returned to the dead bird in her hands. What her hostess said was true, and while it was somewhat flattering to learn that her tales are being told by others outside of the village...it also bothered Kagome just how far they could reach. Especially when it they might fall upon the ears of a certain high priestess. Isis.

The possibility that the Egyptian woman would somehow find out her intended victim was still alive and kicking weighed heavily on Kagome's mind, more so than it should. The time traveler has been keeping a low profile, and didn't cause any problems with the soldiers who watched over the village. Sooner or later, Kagome would have no other choice but to leave Goshen. If not to protect herself against a resurrected corpse who has absolute power in this era, then to at least spare certain death for Seichi and Sephora.

However, she had no idea that her fate would be soon be altered; not by Isis' dark magic, but through the possessive curiosity of her younger brother, who was focusing on a tale that bounced off of the stone walls, its voice belonging to a kneeling handmaiden as he lounged lazily within the palace.

Memphis' brow furrowed as he listened, and the longer he listened the more intrigued he became. So far the story was good; it was about a young man no older than him, hoping to find himself again after a war had torn apart his country, his home. _To find enlightenment in a dark, unforgiving world._ The thought held a certain appeal to the prince, and the hero...he reminded Memphis of his own father, the king of all Egypt. Nefermaat is a proud man with an iron will, possessed a mind that is well versed in strategy and believed in thinking things through before resorting to violence. A ruler who to stand above lesser men, and essentially the type of conqueror whom Memphis strived to be once it was his turn to ascend to the throne. As a child, the crowned prince has heard many stories were young men traveled the world to fight against mythical monsters, carried out the will of their gods, fought bravely in battles, and even take a beautiful woman for a wife.

But this tale...it was different. Did the reason reside within the story itself? Perhaps because the young man's mentor, a monk, who had once been a vindictive warrior and fought in the war decided, to take an apprentice in order to fulfill a life debt? Or was it the war, a feud so great that it split the once prosperous country into tiny districts, the dirty streets filled with beggars, brothels, and dens filled with the dangerous drugs? Could it even be the words themselves, which have captivated Memphis' attention more than first-hand accounts of the harrowing wars that his own attendants had experienced on the battlefield themselves, alongside the Pharaoh? He didn't know.

A few more minutes passed before Memphis raised his hand, interrupting the slave's tale. He grinned at the look of fear on her face upon seeing his movement. "Tell me," he ordered, reaching for the half-full wine goblet that was placed on the adjacent side of his chaise, "where did you discover this story?" The girl hesitated, her eyes firmly fixed on the unsheathed sword at his waist. The prince frowned, standing up and placed a hand over the weapon.

"Answer me!" He demanded with a dangerous glint in his eyes, one that clearly expressed what he would to the slave for her disobedience. "I won't ask again, woman." She bowed her head at his menacing tone, and spoke as both her voice and small frame trembled.

"T-Thebes, Your Majesty. I heard the tale in Thebes, carried by a merchant who then told it to the nobility, but-but there are rumors that the story's origins lie in a small village, Goshen, located only a few hours from here. In that village, there is a woman of great beauty and possesses a very unusual eye color. It's said that she is the one who conceived the tale I've just told you, Your Majesty."

"Goshen?" Memphis questioned, setting down the now empty cup and stalked towards the open pavillion near his lounging spot. The breeze that blew from the Nile River was fresh and cool, with the light glittering off of its blue waters. Such a magnificent sight was enhanced by the sun's descent along the horizon.

"Yes, a slave village," the slave continued quickly, not wanting to incur the prince's wrath any further. "The temples that the king and Your Majesty are being constructed by the very people who live there. S-Surely the foreman in Goshen would be more than delighted to assist you in finding the woman."

But Memphis just hummed in response, deep in thought, "No. I have not yet myself been out to determine the progress being made to construct my... newest temple. I may still be the prince, but neglecting to oversee such an important procedure would be an insult to the crown I'll inherit one day. I will go alone."

And he would go to this peculiar village to gauge the progress as he said he would. If he happened to find this storyteller, well, that would please Memphis. Because if he desired a peculiar storyteller, then he would get one even if his father were against such an action so close to his wedding to the Nubian princess. He frowned. His father had been elated these last few weeks, stating for all to hear his joy over the fact this princess would be arriving soon. _My happiness is the happiness of all Egypt,_ he had told his son one day, _and it will be the same for you when the Gods decide it is your time to ascend the throne._ Although happiness was not the exact emotion that the young prince held at the thought of this strange storyteller, there was excitement. Even intrigue. Both of which were good enough reasons to seek the girl out.

Yes, he decided. He would go. "Tomorrow, I will go to Goshen."

Upon making this decision, Memphis dismissed the servant and turned himself in for the evening. Sleep came swiftly to the crowned prince due to the wine he had drunk. But in Egypt, what man such as he did not indulge himself in such a sweet nectar?

When Ra raised his hand over Egypt once more, Memphis had his servants dress him and bring around his horse to the front of the palace. Upon hearing that the prince would going to Goshen, both his subordinate Unsasu and the army general Minue immediately insisted on accompanying him. There would only be a few more days until the Nubian princess arrived, and who knows if there is an enemy in Goshen, ready to strike and take the life of the Pharaoh's only male heir?

Memphis was annoyed with their concern, but knew they wouldn't allow him to go unless they went along too. So, just this once, he will humor them. Ten or so minutes later passed before the three Egyptians left the palace.

And as it turned out, the handmaiden had been correct; it took them a few hours to reach the outskirts of Goshen, seeing every single resident working tirelessly in the early morning heat. It was easy to seek out the foreman and his staff, examining the plans for the prince's temple as well as the wedding gift that the Pharaoh had commissioned for his new wife. Memphis scoffed at the thought of that woman, and smoothly switched the topic to the alternative reason behind the unexpected visit to the village.

"I've heard that there is a woman here who speaks of fantastic tales unlike any that have been heard of within the royal court. She is said to have an unusual eye color. Do you know of such a person?"

Memphis watched the foreman squirm under his star and turn to survey the slaves still working under the hot midday sun. The man was small and stocky, with thick sunburnt shoulders and a sharp gaze. The young prince couldn't help but sneer at the other man as he cowered away.

"Yes Your Majesty, I have heard of such a woman." Sweat that had nothing to do with the blazing heat trickled down the man's forehead, and he wiped it away as he turned to survey his workers. The foreman muttered to himself for a moment, sharp eyes peering into every face and finding nothing.

The woman wasn't there.

Memphis was getting impatient, and his hand shifted to grip the hilt of his sword. The same sword that had frightened the slave girl the night before. "Well?" he called.

"Just a moment Your Majesty, and I will have found her." A second away from feeling the cold bite of steel through his heart the foreman couldn't help but sigh in relief; not because he had found the strange-eyed beauty, but because he had finally seen someone that could find her, someone that could divert the princes' attention.

"You there!" He yelled loudly, pointing to a ragged woman wrapped in a shawl. The crowd parted easily at his call and Memphis watched with barely concealed disdain as the woman came before them, bowing when she realized he was in attendance.

"Woman, we know that a girl with strange eyes lives with you, a storyteller. The prince wishes to have her brought before him. Where is she?" Unfortunately for the foreman, she only bowed her head.

"The quarry is overflowing with workers sir, far too many to keep track of a single girl. I would have kept a closer eye, but the completion of Your Majesty's temple is of the utmost importance." Memphis scoffed and strode towards her. "You'll find her and bring her to me," he grinned, but it was cruel and when he reached out to grasp her shoulder, his grip was so tight that the woman knew she would have a bruise. "or you will regret it."

The crowned prince took delight in seeing this slave squirm underneath his power and before he could interrogate her any further, an arm coiled in tattered clothing to touch him, put their dirty fingers around _his_ forearm. _Him_ , the eldest son of the Pharaoh and the right heir to the throne! Memphis felt anger rush through his veins as he turned to see who would dare commit such a crime when his breath hitched.

Standing next to him was another woman, but much younger. Like the hand that was restraining his wrist, her skin was covered in dirt and her entire head was covered, except for a few strands of hair that were as dark as his own hair. But what captured his attention were the eyes that were staring at him. They were color of the Nile itself. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The slave gasped that he held captive released a small gasp, her face becoming deathly pale. "A-Ankhesenamun!"

* * *

Kagome could not help but flinch at the use of her false name before she glanced over at the older woman, blue eyes warm with reassurance. However, her reaction was quickly concealed as she once again reaffirmed with herself, that this is her new identity in this new reality. They had all agreed; Seichi, Sephora, and herself, that was this the best way to blend in with the slaves and make sure any licentious militants did not force Kagome to be their new wife. Furthermore, it would keep Isis from finding out that her 'victim' was indeed very much alive.

 _Ankhesenamun_. It was a good name.

According to Professor Brown's lectures, she was one of the six daughters fathered by the Pharaoh Akhenaten and his Great Royal Wife Nefertiti in the 18th Dynasty. She would go on to be remembered in the modern era as the tragic spouse of her half-brother and husband, the famous King Tutankhamen. However, in Kagome's new reality she was not sure where exactly within Egypt's history she had been transported to by Isis. Truthfully it was a gamble in itself to use an alias such as Ankhesenamun during the working hours within the quarry, especially if the latter could still be very much alive right now, but using her real name was just as risky. Nonetheless, Kagome was willing to take the chance of sharing the same as someone else than having Isis discover her whereabouts.

Only Sephora and Seichi knew their guest's true identity and agreed to call her the false name while in public.

Now, here was the time traveler once more playing high stakes with everyone's life on the line, herself included. Steeling her nerves Kagome calmly addressed the crowned prince. "I had heard that His Majesty would be coming this village in search of a storyteller, so I thought I would save him the trouble and introduce myself." The raven-haired woman then turned to Sephora. "Are you injured anywhere?"

"N-No, I am not - " Sephora yelped when the foreman suddenly appeared at her side, slapping the slave's face with fear and anger dancing his beady eyes.

"Silence! You dare to speak without the prince's permission?!"

But as quickly as the foreman had struck Sephora, Kagome was much faster. When his hand withdrew from delivering the stunning blow to her friend's face did the time traveler release her grip on the Egyptian prince and grasped the other man's forearm, her energy leaking through careful control despite feeling very angry at the moment. Unnoticeable to all but herself, the raven-haired woman noted with gleeful pleasure at the way he submitted to the otherworldly power, almost kneeling at her feet. _As much to hurt as it can heal_ , she thought grimly while watching the soft pink glow seeping beneath the foreman's tanned skin, crushing the bones from its intensity. The foreman screamed. Yet it was not enough. No, Kagome was not done with this brute just yet. He had not stopped at Sephora's sound of pain. So why she should be lenient with the bastard? Curling the fingers of her spare arm into a tight fist, and then without any warning, smashed it against her victim's face. The blow easily broke his nose.

Kagome hit the foreman again. And again, and again while ignoring the way her knuckles cracked from the pressure. It was not until someone pulled her away from the foreman, large palms locking around her wrists. Judging from the horrified gasp behind her, whoever had stopped Kagome was horrified at what she had done. When the boiling-hot lava subsided from her thrumming ears, the time traveler saw the damage she had done to the foreman. _Ah...I guess I went overboard?_

Masking her own terrified expression with a face void of emotion, Kagome made eye contact with the crowned prince. "I suppose you will have to strike me as well," Kagome hissed, "seeing as I have also spoken out of turn." She waited for a blow. Would it be from the man who kept her still? The man she had struck down? Or perhaps the Pharaoh's prized heir, whom she had thoughtlessly insulted with her recent actions. But no blow came.

Memphis, who had watched this exchange silently and had raised his hand to stop the others from interfering, discovering that his irritation had been quickly overshadowed by amusement. _A spirited girl_ , he thought as the other man crumbled, he admired that. _Brave too_. And as he swept his eyes over her ragged form, the prince could not help but wonder what other sort of admiral traits this girl might possess. "Enough," he called as he strode forward, and he was pleased to see the intriguing slave drop her defensive stance and lower her eyes to the ground at his approach. It was evident that she was completely unaware of her place in this world. That's good. As much as he enjoyed a woman who was not afraid to speak her mind, he did not particularly like those who believed they were above him. Be it a slave, or a member of the nobility. To boast such lies to the future ruler of Egypt, those fools would pay a steep price for their arrogance.

"You will come to the palace." He ordered, "You will entertain me."

The girl's unusual orbs flashed in what might have been defiance if it were possible. She then swallowed, replying, "Only if you swear the residents of Goshen will be safe - that no unnecessary harm will befall them."

Memphis wanted to laugh. _She was making demands?_

General Minue released an outraged sound. "You dare to order His Majes-"

But the young prince only raised a hand to silence his most trusted officer. He crouched down until he could look into her blue, such a brilliant blue, gaze and answered her demand with a sinister grin stretched across his face. "You are lucky, girl, that your behavior amuses me. Be aware that you have no choice either way, and I do this solely because I want to. I will grant your request; the slaves of this village will undergo no purposeful harm, but only so long as you are with me, in my palace. The day I tire of you, or you try to run away, will be the day our agreement ends."

Once those words had left his lips, the prince grabbed ahold of Kagome's forearm. And this time, she barely had the chance to look back and give Sephora an encouraging glance before she was astride on a snow-white horse behind her new benefactor, galloping towards the palace. Towards the lion's den, and into Isis' undead clutches.

Pushing away waves of panic that threatened to overwhelm her consciousness, Kagome clung tightly to Memphis as he urged his steed _to_ gallop faster over the desert's shifting sands. He had nor spoken to her since swinging her small frame up behind him. And as the palace became more and more visible on the horizon it became harder to hold back the shudder that threatened to crawl down her spine.

 _Alright_ , Kagome thought morosely **,** _I may have rushed into this. Possibly overreacted. Maybe even hasty._ But even when these negative emotions threaten to possibly induce the time traveler into a nervous breakdown, it certainly did not mean she regretted what she had done to the foreman. Aside from being cruel, he had proven on more than one occasion to be more heavy handed towards the subordinates under his command. Her temper had gotten her into this mess, as well as the fierce determination to protect her friends. Both of these attributes had led Kagome into a contract with the devil himself. To be mere entertainment for an arrogant prince...just the idea made her dirt-caked skin crawl in an unpleasant manner.

By the time she noticed the horses had all halted Memphis had swung down from his horse, leaving the slave to slide down by herself. Any other time would have irritated Kagome at his disregard of her presence. But as he turned around to look back at her, Kagome found any scathing remark she might have made died upon her tongue. They had arrived the palace; their agreement was now active, with the lives of every villager in Goshen weighed upon her behavior towards the prince. With a flick of Memphis' wrist, an Egyptian stepped up beside her. It was the same man who had apprehended her only a few hours ago, and he helped her down from the horse. He gave her a measured look before stepping away, leaving Kagome standing alone under the prince's gaze.

Suddenly Kagome was very aware of the mud that still stained her flesh, the ragged cloth serving as her dress, and the loosening braid that pulled back her dark hair. She was hot, sweltering really, and she was sure that there were faded streaks where beads of sweat had trailed down her face, revealing the pale skin underneath. The time traveler shifted uneasily, the contemplating expression made it even more awkward. Then he sighed, as if the sight of this slave was more than he could bear right now.

"You will need to be cleaned up." Again, at the flick of his wrist, a loud and rather intimidating group appeared on the palace steps. They were polished, curious female servants whose heavy perfume made Kagome cough as the eight women surrounded her. Memphis glared at them. "I want her bathed and dressed, as well as given a proper appearance before attending me later tonight."

The girls around the misplaced _miko_ fluttered before bowing at their princes' order, assuring him with glittering smiles that he would hardly be able to recognize her by the time their task had been completed. Kagome, who was thoroughly lost at what they had just said, pulled one of her arms free from a nearby servant and turned her attention to Memphis with a raised brow.

"Tonight, Your Majesty?"

Kagome pretended not to notice how his lip curled into a grin at the tremor in her voice.

"Yes, Ankhesenamun, tonight." He repeated. "You will serve me at my father's feast. It is only natural that you will need to look, " his dark eyes swept over her disheveled appearance again, "less, well, everything that you are." With that being said, Memphis turned to leave his new pet with the women. She would be remade; the dirt would be scrubbed away and her skin polished with oils, her hair brushed and cleaned till light blue streaks shone through the inky tresses, and the ragged dress would replaced with finery. No, the next time that the Egyptian prince would see her, he would not recognize the storyteller at all.

Meanwhile, within the deepest depths of Isis' temple, an unusual occurrence happened; a heavily sealed papyrus scroll emitted a dark blue light that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, the hallowed halls echoing with the low, guttural growl of a lion.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of Inuyasha and Ouke no Monshou that rightfully belong to its owners Rumiko Takahashi and Chieko Hosokawa.

The misplaced _miko_ could not help but feel anxious as she stood with the same women who had carried her away to be cleaned up earlier today. While it had been nice to take a bath with warm water after being deprived of one since she had been transported to the past, the fact that she was completely bare beneath the clothes she is forced to wear for the banquet made Kagome a little...uncomfortable, so to speak. Even the transparent, long-sleeved tunic that was draped over her simple, long sheath dress did nothing to calm her rattled nerves. One false move, or even showing the slightest hint of being rebellious against the prince, Memphis will send his men to slaughter every man, woman, and child in Goshen.

Upon seeing Naptera's signal to come forward, she inhaled a deep breath and entered the area with her head held high, or at least what was allowed in the decorum of an Egyptian slave. She could spot Memphis right away with his older sister, who was seated near their father, the king. They were surrounded by beautiful entertainers, who danced and played musical instruments whilst gulping down goblets of wine. It was almost as if the faded murals from the defiled tomb in the modern era had come back to life before Kagome's eyes, depicting just what the activities that both the royal and noble families participated in. Though while being a witness to this historical event was an honor, Kagome could not help feeling anxious.

It was true that the servants and their selfish prince only knew her as Ankhesenamun, yet there was a factor she had consider: Isis. That vile woman was here, conversing with a bald priest dressed in leopard skin behind an ostrich-feather fan. What were the chances that she would expose Kagome for who she was, call her a spy and be executed on the spot by armed guards? Pretty damn high.

"What are you doing, still standing there like a fool! Come, sit with me." Memphis exclaimed, his voice both demanding and loud enough to bring the time traveler out of her reverie, surprisingly, considering how large the party itself was as well the number of people present. As she raised a jeweled foot towards the prince, three little words began to repeat themselves inside her mind; but they would do little to cease the thrumming pulse in her ears, or how her muscles tensed at the very sight of the young man. Play along, Kagome. Play along, Kagome.

* * *

There was no doubt that the most extravagant parties in all of Egypt were held within the royal palace. And tonight, it was no different as Nerfermaat celebrated his upcoming marriage with delicious food as well as entertainers that were pleasing to the eye. But while the honored guests and his beautiful daughter Isis were enjoying the banquet, Memphis had already grown bored. From an early age he became accustomed to such extravagant festivities, and was now starting to grow impatient. After all, how long does it take to clean up a mere slave? Just when the prince was about to summon a servant and demand the whereabouts of Ankhesenamun, someone approached him with a low bow. Her name was Naptera, the woman who supervised the royal staff and was General Minue's beloved mother.

"Your Majesty, we have brought the storyteller to entertain the guests as you have requested. Shall we allow her to enter?"

Memphis raised a brow at the woman before he answered, "Well, what are you waiting for? Bring her to me at once!" Naptera nodded, turning her attention away from the prince for a few seconds to curl her fingers froward in a gesture that clearly said, "come here." He saw a small figure from the main entrance of the rooftop. When she did not move, he called out to the damned fool. That did the trick; she was now coming towards them before weaving her way through the crowd. She would disappearance for a moment, and then return to his line of vision once more. Several minutes later, much too long for a man of his temperament, Memphis' sharp hearing picked up a familiar sound.

The jangle of trinkets, rustling of fabric that hugged Ankhesenamun's lithe form as she stepped into the prince's sight. Her hair had been cleaned and braided in an intricate style well-known to the Egyptians, the ends tethered by colorful beads as she moved. Naptera seemed to have focused much attention and kohl to the unusually sharp shape of the storyteller's unusual eye color, emphasizing how they angled themselves at the corner in a foreign manner.

While he appreciated Naptera's efforts to clean up his new interest, which must have been a difficult task in itself, Memphis was disappointed. Ankhesenamun's physical features were nothing to fuss over; she was pleasantly plain, and as he turned to glance at his older sister, he concluded that no other woman could surpass Isis' beauty.

Furthermore, he did not like the way this slave stood. His pet's stance was strong, too strong for a simple woman. Yet still, her blue orbs were kept at a constant low, contrasting the upward tilt of her chin. Even the shoulders she possessed were firm, confidently rolled back as her very spine remained stiff and straight like a staff. Such a position allowed her body to stretch to its full height, to ward off unwanted hands or attention from passerby.

 _A soldier_ , Memphis realized, watching as she strode on over to him, bejewelled steps catching the light from torches, sparkling in dazzling kaleidoscopes. No, not a soldier. She did not possess the same strict discipline. This storyteller was a...she was a warrior. He paused, before snorting and shaking his head, realising he had let his imagination take over his sense.

A warrior? How very daft of him. Women were meant to keep their husband and sons happy, not fight on the same battlefields as them.

Yet when she kneeled before him, the prince noticed the blue tint in the inky tresses that spilled over one shoulder. Did the servants add a new oil to her hair that made it shine a hue resembling the Nile, as it glowed beneath the red-yellow tint from the torches and Khnum's own light? It was...interesting, he supposed.

"I am here. How may I serve you this evening, Your Majesty?"

Rolling his kohl-lined eyes at the formality, he pulled the slave from the ground and placed her slim frame between himself and Isis on the large chaise, oblivious the way his older sister's face paled rapidly. Memphis then started asking Ankhesenamun questions, trying to quench his curiosity about the storyteller's origins and why she told such fantastic tales that have reached his ears. Unfortunately, she avoid his interrogation or changed the topic entirely as time slowly passed like the Nile's tides. Finally fed up and absolutely bored, he commanded Ankhesenamun to tell him a story that had made her so famous, excluding the journey of a young man seeking enlightenment.

Very soon her articulate words created a picture in his mind, imagining the tall stride of a great army general who ruled over the Western lands; he fought many enemies, yet he also fell in love with an extraordinary woman at the same time.

* * *

The high priestess of Lower Egypt stared at the slave in utter shock before she quickly masked it with an indifferent expression. Why...why did this woman look so much...like that person? The vermin who had dared to desecrate her brother's resting place in the future, and had the audacity to fight back. The one who attempted to assassinate her and...who cradled her beating heart like it was nothing. As if life meant nothing to the foolish mortal named Kagome.

Inhaling a deep breath through her nostrils Isis took a delicate, deep sip of her wine as she glanced at Memphis' new pet. What if...I'm overthinking it? There's very little resemblance in the face, and I could not detect magic of any kind from this slave, even as she knelt before my precious brother. The high priestess closed her eyes. Perhaps...she is merely an incarnation of that vile woman. A soul reborn into a different time, and a different body. Calm yourself Isis...Kagome is not here. She cannot be here. She died the moment you brought her here, to perish beneath Egypt's sands for the crimes against the Pharaoh!

Satisfied with the conclusion of her restless thoughts, Isis continued to drink the wine from the goblet in her grasp.

If this woman, Ankhesenamun, dare to step out of line in any manner before the royal family, Isis will simply kill her. The method and how she would carry it out...well, that will depend on her mood, won't it?


End file.
